Siege of the Heart
by Still-Always-Dreaming
Summary: To save her home from attacks by Orcs, Hobbit Rosabella Took is forced to marry Prince Kili nephew to King Thorin, but the stubborn Hobbit refuses to be chained to anyone. Yet when secrets and life threatening actions push her into the arms of her brash but protective husband, will the walls around her heart crumble? Summary sucks but please read! [Kili/OC Fili/OC] {AU}
1. Chapter 1

*Okay, so I edited this chapter so hopefully everyone finds it a lot better than before! All rights belong to J.R.R Tolkien, I only own my characters! I also fixed the paragraphs as well!*

**Chapter 1**

"Quite beautiful, is it not?" I glanced at the old wizard across from me as he spoke; I straightened my shoulders as I looked around the spacious room I had been given from my seat on a plush chair across from him, my feet swinging above the floor as I did.

Gandalf the Gray decided to stay with me so I wouldn't feel so alone in the massive kingdom of the dwarves so he sat in front of the fire with his pipe in his hand and his hat resting in his other and a gentle smile on his face, I softly stroked the fluffy brown pillow in my lap, "it is, I never said it was not," I muttered, ignoring Gandalf's twinkling eyes.

I was telling the truth, inside the mountain was absolutely beautiful and despite the chill in the air, inside was warm, laughter bounced off the stone walls and no one stood still.

"True, but your making it sound so terrible! Erebor is a marvelous kingdom," I glared up at him as he puffed away on his pipe with an innocent expression, "it is terrible! I am being forced to marry the dwarf prince; father said he will not even speak to me until after the marriage!" I growled out.

I gripped the pillow tightly before relaxing my grip and smoothing out the wrinkles; I stood quickly as panic set heavy in my heart and walked around the room while I clutched the pillow to my chest.

I felt so terribly small in such a large room, I even had to hop a little to get in the massive bed, it just served as a reminder that I was surrounded by a species that I have never even seen before. Even the room was completely foreign to me, with all the silk and beautiful heavy wood furnishings that decorated it was far too grand for such a simple Hobbit.

A heavy dark wood dresser held what meager clothes I was able to bring and the massive wardrobe sat empty and cold.

The stone walls were decorated with gorgeous painting's of rivers, flowers, and meadows in heavy brass frames; a single painting of a breathtaking forest with birds, rabbits, deer, and butterflies scattered through out was set in an elegant brass frame above the bed.

The huge bed was covered in a soft brown blanket with golden flower design stitched in it, matching fluffy pillows set up enticingly at the top.

Up against the wall was a large iron table, on its surface was jewel studded brushes, combs, clips, and all sorts of colorful ribbons.

A mirror hung above it and a matching iron seat with a squishy brown cushion rested snugly underneath.

The bathroom was just as large and lovely, with its natural hot spring and numerous soft fluffy towels, assorted pleasant smelling soaps sat on the stone floor next to the water.

Although it was magnificent, it wasn't home. Longing filled me along with a sickening sense of dread; this was my home now.

I spun around to face the wizard, my pale curly hair swaying at my hips as I did, panic squeezed my heart and I squeezed the pillow just as hard, "is this really necessary, Gandalf?" I asked as my hands began to tremble lightly, I didn't need him to tell me the panic I tried to hide was showing.

Gandalf's pale blue eyes softened and he stood from his chair to stand in front of me. "My dear Rosabella, everything will be fine," he said before continuing in a gentler tone, "I am afraid that this was the only way for the Dwarves to help Hobbiton with the attacks from the Orcs."

I felt anger spark in my chest as tears stung my eyes, I blinked them away and frowned fiercely, "Can he not do it from the kindness of his heart? Or does he not have one" I said bitterly and Gandalf gave me a stern look, "King Thorin saw an answer to his problem when your father asked for his help and he is not one to let such a chance go," the spark of anger grew as I glared at the pillow still in my arms; "I am so glad the asked for my opinion on the matter" I bit out.

A knock on the door cut off his reply and I let him answer as I placed the pillow back in the seat, "Rosabella?" I turned to Gandalf, his face was serious and he nodded once, "it is time for the meeting, Lucinda, wife to Fili, has arrived to escort us."

I felt the blood drain from my face and my knees shake, a look of panic flashed across his weathered face and he rushed over and guided me to the chair, I plopped down and stared at him in panic, not even looking at the figure that stood in the doorway.

I shook my head frantically as he kneeled in front of me, his long gray robes swishing with his movements as he did, "I am not ready! I can not face them!" I choked out in a whisper, panic thrummed through my veins and my heart pounded painfully in my chest.

Gandalf gently placed his hands on my trembling shoulders, "everything will be fine, I will not leave your side, Rosabella," he said as I twisted my hands in my simple brown woolen skirt and he patted my shoulders, "all we are doing is meeting your husband-to-be and talking about some of the marriage arrangements," he said calmly, his voice soft but comforting. I let out a stifled sob and rubbed a trembling hand quickly over my face, no matter how much I cared for the elder wizard I refused to let anyone see me cry.

I took a deep breath, trying to gather my thoughts and push the panic away that was squeezing my chest painfully.

Taking a couple more deep breaths I finally looked at Gandalf, who was watching me carefully, and nodded, "okay," I whispered while setting my spine straight before continuing, "Lets go meet Prince Kili, sister-son to King Thorin…and my future husband." The wizard smiled encouragingly and squeezed my shoulders in comfort as another traitorous sob escaped my throat.

"I will go ask Lucinda to give you a moment," he murmured, I nodded thankfully and when he stepped outside I smoothed down my hair and brushed off my skirt, gathering my thoughts and attempting to stop my shaking.

I stood and walked slowly to the door, "just get through the meeting, then you can hide in under the blanket for the rest of the day," I whispered to myself before slipping out the door and into the hall.

*Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

* I had some question about this story, so I'll just answer them real quick! This is taken place after they reclaimed Erebor and defeated Smaug; it is AU where everyone survives. The timeline will be explained in the story! All rights belong to J.R.R Tolkien, I only own my characters! Enjoy! I fixed up the paragraphs also!*

**Chapter 2**

**Lucinda's P.O.V**

"She needs a moment," Gandalf the Gray said, his voice was low as he walked out of the Hobbit's room.

I felt a frown curl my lips as I eyed the heavy door, "Will she be alright?" I asked, the wizard gave an almost sad smile as his blue eyes went to the door, "More or less," was his short response.

The oak door opened and I couldn't help but stare at the small creature that stood next to the wizard, as I stared at her, she began to fidget and inch behind Gandalf.

The hobbit was dressed in simple brown woolen skirt with a stiff white blouse tucked into it; it was also buttoned completely to her throat and to her wrists.

Pale blond curly hair swayed at her hips as a simple strip of white cloth held it back at the base of her neck, keeping it away from her face.

Her pale skin made the freckles that were sprinkled across her slightly rounded cheeks and the slope of her small button nose stand out sharply, full pink lips were chapped as she continued to chew on them nervously and her big pale blue eyes that were framed by long thick golden lashes shifted between Gandalf and the floor. I grinned, "Hello, my name is Lucinda!" I chirped, the hobbit nodded politely, "I'm Rosabella Took," was the reply, her voice soft and gentle.

I hooked my arms with hers and began walking down the long winding stone hallway, passing huge paintings of the Misty Mountains and numerous rivers and meadows; she stumbled along, her slim body tense as she glanced repeatedly at Gandalf.

"So my husband is Fili, Kili's big brother. So that means we will be spending quite some time with each other! You can come to me if you need anything or if you just want to talk," I said cheerfully as I patted her slender cold hand. When I looked down at her, I felt my smile slip.

Rosabella's eyes were downcast but I still saw how hollow and sad they were, glancing at the wizard, he just smiled and rested his hand on her shoulder, "See, you already have a friend!" he said happily, a flash of anger sparked in her eyes, causing my frown to deepen.

Rosabella looked up at Gandalf, "I had friends back home!" I winced at the anger that was in her voice, but just as it arrived, the anger disappeared.

I cleared my throat as I reached up and fiddled with my necklace Fili gave me, only the sound of our feet echoed throughout the empty hall, racking my brain for something to say, I grinned at her again a moment later, "Kili is so excited to meet you, he was so happy to hear that you were coming here straight away!" I said but it only caused her to pale and Gandalf to look at me sternly, clearly he didn't believe me and the truth was Kili's complaining lasted for days, pouting to Fili and Thorin about how unfair it was.

We stopped in front of the massive oak doors with runes carved into the wood that led to the council room; I turned to the hobbit hesitantly, her face was pale and a look of terror shined in her eyes, I placed my hands on her shoulders and gave the warmest smile I could and said, "There is no need to be scared, you will be happy here!"

That anger flashed in her pale blue eyes again, "I was perfectly happy in the Shire," she said coldly, before squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head, clearly trying to control her anger.

I let go of her shoulders and crossed my arms over my chest, "I am sorry you had to leave your home, but you have a new one here," I said quietly and truthfully, she smiled, showing cute dimples, but her eyes were so sad, "This will never be my home," she stated simply before turning away from me.

Gandalf sighed and opened the doors and led her in, I groaned and smoothed out my favorite long dark purple dress and tugging on the long sleeves, shaking my head I sighed as I stared at the rigid back of the small hobbit, "Kili is going to be in trouble," I mumbled to myself as the door closed, only to jump as someone answered. "He deserves it, besides she probably just misses her home."

The deep voice was soft and I felt some of the tension melt away as familiar strong arms pulled me to a hard chest, I took a deep breath and sighed "Fili, she looked so sad," I whispered as the sent of leather, sweet grass, dark spices and the lingering bite of metal filled my nose and had me snuggling closer into his warm body.

"I would not doubt it, she is in a strange place with people she does not know and is going to marry someone she has never met before," he said quietly as he rested his head on top of mine, slightly tugging on my hair had me smiling and I wrapped my arms around his waist to pull him closer. I saw him wrap a lock of my long mahogany hair around his fingers before kissing the top of my head.

As he continued to play with my hair, I frowned at the door, "I do not think she likes me," he sighed and cupped my face in his large warm hand and tilted my face up, meeting his sparkling blue eyes he smiled softly, causing my heart the skip a beat and my stomach to flutter.

"Who can not like you, Lucinda? Just give her time," he said while his fingers stroked my face softly before sweeping down my throat to trace my necklace, I sighed and said, "How come we just could not help Hobbiton with the Orcs without payment? You would think Thorin would agree since he views Hobbits better after Bilbo helped get his kingdom back."

Fili nodded, causing his long wavy golden hair to slip over his broad shoulders, I momentarily distracted myself with tugging on one of his braids as he tugged gently on the pendant at my throat.

"I believe he decided on the marriage specifically because of that. Uncle felt like he owed Bilbo and when he found out about Rosabella Took, who is closely related to Bilbo, he came up with the idea," he stated, I blinked at him in surprise, "You know a lot about this," I whispered.

He chuckled and said, "I was there when he was discussing it with Balin."

I reached up and tangled my fingers in his thick hair and gave a small tug, "Speaking of which, where is Kili?" I asked absentmindedly as I freed my fingers and tugged on his beard lightly.

Fili sighed "I am not quite sure, actually," he muttered before clasping my hands in his and kissing them, "I was supposed to find him, but I saw you looking upset," he continued. I sighed, leaning up I kissed him swiftly before stepping away, "I'm going to see if I can try to make the poor hobbit relax, I fear if anyone touched her she would break, she's holding herself so rigid," I said with a sigh.

He nodded, "And I have to go find my brother," I smiled at him and giggled at his miserable look, "Good luck, dearest heart," I said as I reached for the brass handle, only to have him reach out, grab my hand and gently pulled me back into his embrace.

Fili leaned down and kissed me quickly but passionately before letting me go, feeling a blush burn my cheeks, I swatted at him, "Go find your brother, his soon-to-be wife is here!" but I couldn't sound annoyed because a big grin was curling my lips.

He kissed me once more before he walked away; I smiled after him for a moment before I opened the door and slipped inside the council room.

*Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

*****All rights belong to J.R.R. Tolkien! I only own my characters! I hope this chapter clears up any confusion! Please read and review and tell me what you think! Happy Reading! I also fixed up the chapter*

**Chapter 3**

"Where is that idiot?" I glanced across from me at Lucinda's words; she was scowling darkly at the massive doors to the council room.

Lucinda was tall and her face surprisingly smooth and beard-free; her curvy figure was clad in a long royal purple, square neck cut dress with long sleeves that stopped mid-palm, the color contrasting beautifully with her lightly tanned skin.

Wavy mahogany hair swayed at her lower back, two neat and complex braids curled from her temples, around her ears, and rested on her shoulders.

The ends were clasped with 2 platinum beads with intricate designs carved into it and decorated with sparkling blue sapphires.

Big light gray eyes were framed by long thick lashes, her pert nose and full pink lips were placed on a heart shaped face, slender fingers frequently drifted up and tugged on a gorgeous necklace.

Attached to a platinum chain, cradled by swirling vines complete with small leaves and flowers, sat a heart shaped amethyst gem that shined against the hollow of her throat. Lucinda seemed nice, very energetic and happy, and if we had met under different circumstances, I wondered if we could have become friends.

However, I could not be her friend now; I cannot befriend any dwarf, for they have ruined my perfectly normal life.

I crossed my Hobbit feet and straightened in the large hard chair and frowned at the long marble table, anger seething in my gut, "Rosabella?" I flinched at my name but glanced up at Balin, an elder dwarf, who spoke.

His long white beard and hair was pristine and neat, along with his wrinkle free clothes, he smiled kindly at me, his dark blue eyes warm and friendly.

"I was wondering if you knew why we choose you specifically?" he asked, linking his gloved hands together and placing them on the table, I looked up at Gandalf warily who gave an encouraging nod before looking back at Balin, cleared my throat and then replied politely, "No, Mister Balin, I do not."

Going on like I haven't spoken, he said, "Even though your cousin, Bilbo Baggins, did not stay at Erebor, he always wrote," he said pausing for a moment before continuing, "his letters always told of his favorite cousin Rosabella Took who would often visit him. It made his day when you would visit and he would go on and on about it, so when King Thorin was approached by Bartholomew Sackville-Baggins whom only had one daughter, you, Thorin came to this decision soon after his visit, of course after Bilbo requested it. We all trust our dear friend's judgment," he finished, smiling as if I should be completely eased of any worry or misunderstanding.

I stared at him with wide disbelieving eyes, anger and shock burning in my chest and said in a slightly bitter tone, "All those innocent Hobbits, males, females, and children, died because you were more interested in my love life? All of my life, all of my decisions have been made for me, and now you dwarves are sealing my fate before my very eyes."

Balin's eyes narrowed but before he could reply, the doors were thrown open, a tall blond marched in, hair flying behind him and strong shoulders rigid.

Bright blue eyes glittered with fury as another tall dwarf stumbled in behind him, two dwarven women under each strong arm and a tankard of ale in one hand.

The females both had light brown hair and the one on the left had dark green eyes and the other had light brown eyes.

Both had matching silky beards decorated with jewels and beads, their breasts overflowed their corsets and I felt myself avert my eyes with embarrassment at the revealing dresses.

The male's clothes were wrinkled and messy, long black hair that fell to broad shoulders was mussed and tangled, a grin curled his soft lips that were surrounded by beard scruff. Dark eyes were trained on the green eyed female as he whispered something in her ear, making her giggle and run a hand seductively down his strong chest.

Face now burning in anger, I looked at Lucinda, "'He's so excited to see me', huh?" I said with no small amount of bitterness, but as my voice echoed around the large room, the dark haired dwarf froze, eyes darting to me and going wide.

I quickly looked away and shifted a little closer to Gandalf, the blond male barked something in the harsh dwarven language causing me to flinch and making the females stumble away, but not before the green eyed one shot me a nasty glare.

He then stomped over and began to smooth out his clothes, speaking to him in the same harsh language, but the others dark gaze was trained on me.

If the blond stepped in his way, he would duck and twist until his eyes found me again, it unnerved me greatly.

Gandalf placed his hand on my shoulder and I quickly turned to him, the wizard leaned down so he could speak quietly in my pointed ear, he whispered, "The blond is Prince Fili and the other…that is Prince Kili."

I felt my eyes widen in shock, then narrowed in anger and hissed, "You got to be joking!" he just shrugged apologetically, the anger spiked again as I looked back at Kili who was watching me closely, I averted my gaze back to the table and squeezed my hands in my lap.

Fili led Kili to their seats, thankfully not near or in front of me, before sitting, I heard Gandalf grumble something disapprovingly under his breath at Kili.

The tense silence was broken after a moment by the dark haired dwarf who cleared his throat, twice and said, "Hello, my name is Kili…it is nice to finally meet you."

I managed to suppress the shiver I had at the sound of his deep voice, it showed as a wince and the wizard patted my hand comfortingly.

The silence seemed to get even thicker and I could feel eyes boring into me. Panic flared in my chest as the eyes continued to stare, I squeezed my friend's hand and Gandalf cleared his throat and squeezed lightly back, "Kili, this is Rosabella Took," he said cheerfully as I continued to stare at the table, only daring to look up at Gandalf.

I heard Kili take a deep breath, "I was not expecting someone so…lovely" I flinched and felt my heart clench in fury, how dare he lie to me when we have only just met!, Fili slapped the back of his brother's head, who grumbled something and rubbed his head, and looked at me apologetically and said, "Forgive my brother, he did not mean to offend."

I looked up at him and he smiled his handsome face kind. I just nodded politely. My father taught me to forgive and forget since a female had no right to be angry at her husband; he was right and she was wrong.

Bitterness twisted in my chest as I thought of my father and quickly pushed them aside, I would have enough time to ponder on what happened before I left the Shire later.

Balin coughed and Gandalf smiled, "Well, let us get this meeting started!" he chirped, Balin and Fili gave grateful smiles and I watched as Balin smoothed out a piece of paper and dipped his quill.

It turned out I had absolutely no say in the conversation. Gandalf spoke on my behalf since I had no family with me.

They ignored everyone else in the room, but Fili and Kili would throw in ideas and even Lucinda had an input.

I sat back a little frustrated, no one bothered to include me, but I was also relieved. I feared if someone would to ask me something, I would shatter.

My carefully restrained fury only grew as the conversation continued, and every little smug smile I spotted fueled the flames and before long my hands were clenched tightly and I tried to desperately to keep my face free of the turmoil I was feeling.

Balin smiled at my as he finished scribbling on the paper, "All there is to do now is to make the beads, and we will be finished for today!" he said happily.

Curiosity getting the best of me, I frowned lightly at him. "Beads?" I asked, Lucinda grinned at me.

"Every dwarven marriage, you get your hair braided to show you are married!" she chirped, tugging on the beads of her hair, I noticed Fili had matching braids and beads in his hair.

My frowned deepened as I looked at Balin, "I do not think I will like my hair braided…"I said, glancing at Gandalf with confusion. Balin chuckled and said, "You need your hair braided so everyone will know that you belong to Kili."

I bristled as soon as the words left his mouth, even the wizard blinked at him. I saw Kili rub a hand over the scruff on his chin and cheeks, his way to handsome face thoughtful, and Lucinda look worriedly at me when I leaned a little closer over the table.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked quietly. The elder dwarf smiled at me as if I were a small child and repeated what he said.

The anger I tried so hard to smother exploded and I shot up from my seat, "No!" I gasped out, the all blinked at me in surprise.

"It is tradition, Rosabella," Lucinda said slowly and with confusion sparkling in her gray eyes. I glared at her and then at Balin, "I refuse to braid my hair!" I said as I began to tremble with the force of my rage.

Balin frowned, "You will have to, you certainly have enough hair for it," he said clearly trying to lighten the mood, it just caused my anger to flare, "I do not belong to anybody! I will not be branded like some cow who constantly wanders off!" I yelled, heart pounding with panic.

Balin regarded me carefully and said in a calm tone, "You have to. It is part of the marriage tradition," I felt my lips curl into a snarl; "Well this _marriage_ is not really traditional, is it! A dwarf and a Hobbit…" I bit out, Gandalf put a hand on my shoulder, I realized he was standing up and a small amount of relief spread through me, finally someone was on my side, "Balin is right, Rosabella," he said calmly.

I stared at him in shock, but that quickly disappeared as an idea began to take shape in my mind, I stared at the wizard in betrayal and took a deep breath, smoothing my features out to hide my growing idea.

I turned and gave a small curtsy to the shocked dwarves and said quietly, "Forgive me, I spoke out of turn and allowed my emotions to cloud my judgment."

The others stared with wide eyes, all except Kili who stared in wonder, trying to ignore him I looked at Balin, "Is the meeting over? I would like to retire to my room," I said politely, he smiled and stood and said, "We are done for the day."

I turned to Gandalf and he smiled, "I will escort you to your room," he said and without another glance I turned and quickly walked away, the wizard following and once we were out of ear shot, he began to speak, "I know you do not agree, Rosabella, but it is part-," I glared up at his weathered face, "I do not want to talk about it," I quipped out, letting my façade of calm fade as we made our way silently to my room.

As we walked, the plan I had grew along with my rage, the long winding hallways echoed with the wizard's footsteps, and when we reached my door, he turned to me, "Do not let your anger control your actions, dear Rosabella," he said wisely, looking at me pointedly.

I turned from him and opened the heavy door, "I will see you tomorrow," with that said I quietly slipped in the room and shut the door, but once alone I began to pace in front of the bed, hands trembling with my volatile emotions.

I walked over to the small stand in the corner and sat down and the seat, I carefully reached up and pulled the white stripe of cloth from my hair, fanning some of the heavy curly weight over my shoulder and ran my fingers through its softness.

Leaning over to dig through one of the drawers I found a simple pair of brass scissors that was used to cut cloth and set them neatly on the table.

I dropped my hands in my lap and stared at my reflection with strange detachment. The sickly pale skin, lips to full for my face, and eyes to wide.

My eyes were sad and filled with unwavering determination; I grabbed the jewel studded brush and began to run it through the thick locks.

After all the tangles were out I let some fall back to my waist and just stared at myself, my features became bleary as tears filled my eyes and I let some slip before angrily brushing them away.

My father told me that my hair was the only good thing about me so I grew out in hopes of pleasing him, I gave a bitter laugh, how naïve and foolish I was thinking that I could ever please that male.

I ran a hand lovingly over the locks, remembering what Balin said about the braiding had me gripping it tightly in my small fist as anger, panic, sadness, and fear squeezed my heart.

Not able to take the crushing emotions I grabbed the scissors and hacked off the lock I was clutching, I began to rip through my hair with the scissors, not noticing or caring as tears escaped my eyes and stained my cheeks.

*Read and review! Reviews make me happy!*


	4. Chapter 4

*All rights go to J.R.R Tolkien, I only own my characters and my idea! **ALSO** I changed the format, so hopefully this is better! Tell me what you think! Enjoy*

Prying my eyes open slowly, I winced and groaned quietly.

I knew my eyes were puffy and swollen, my cheeks were stiff and my mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton.

Huddled in the middle of the massive bed with my knees to my chest, one arm curled to my chest and my other hand tangled gently in my hair…my now drastically short hair.

As memories flooded back I stumbled from the bed and pressed my face to the mirror.

I was right, my eyes were puffy and red from crying, my face was pale and my lips were chapped, but that wasn't what drew my gaze.

Pale blond curls, more unruly and wild than I have ever seen, sat on top my head, curling around my ears and at the base of my neck.

I slowly reached out and pulled on one of the curls, it snapped back in place with a gentle bounce.

I blinked and when the realization came floating to the surface of my mind that it was now too short to braid, a bitter smile twisted my lips.

Knocking on the door had me tensing; my pale blue eyes looked back at me with terror until a familiar voice was heard through the thick door, "Open the door, Rosabella."

At the sound of Gandalf's voice my tense shoulders and the panic in my chest eased.

I walked over to the door and slowly opened it, daring to look up at my old friend, his kind blue eyes were sad as he took in my wrinkled clothes and tear stained face, and when his eyes traveled to my hair, he sighed deeply and walked in the room, shutting the door quietly.

"I told you not to let your emotions cloud your judgment," he said as he raised his bushy eyebrows.

I just looked up at him, feeling the sadness and fear slowly settle back in my stomach.

"I know Gandalf, but what is done is done," I said quietly. The wizard just sighed again.

"We have another meeting today, you do know that, do you not?" he asked, eyeing me warily. I nodded and began to gather clothes. "I know that, but I must ready myself. It is going to be a long day," was my reply. The gray wizard nodded, "That, my dear friend, is absolutely true."

After a bath, a very nice and refreshing bath I grudgingly admitted, I got dressed in the spacious washroom in a simple gray cotton skirt and crisp white blouse, I dried my hair quickly and walked back into the bedroom, surprised to see a platter of fruits, cheese, bread and a tankard of what appeared to be orange juice.

Gandalf smiled calmly at me, his earlier wariness seemed to disappear. He pointed towards the food and said, "Thought you may want something to eat."

I smiled thankfully before sitting and began eating. The fruit was so crisp and ripe, the bread was soft and still warm, the juice sweet yet tart and I ate every single piece.

As I ate I noticed the wizard smiling at me. "What?" I asked after I wiped my mouth with a napkin he handed me with a slight blush. His weathered face brightened as his smile grew.

"Your hair…it reminds me of Azalea," he said. I blinked in surprise at the mention of my baby sister, I smiled softly and he nodded. "Are you ready for the meeting?" he asked and the smile and the warm feeling vanished along with any thoughts of my sister.

I took a shaky breath and I glanced in the mirror and flinched at my reflection. Even though evidence of my crying was washed away, my hair was dried into a mess of curls that no amount of brushing would tame. Gandalf chuckled and held the door open for me.

Once we arrived at the doors of the meeting room, my face was red from embarrassment. While we walked, it seemed every dwarf stared wide-eyed at me.

The stares had me uneasy and jumpy, whispers seemed to echo around the stone walls and it made my hands shake.

Gandalf squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. "I will be right next to you," he said and I nodded in gratitude, he opened the door and after another deep breath I walked through the threshold.

The first thing I noticed was that Kili was sitting next to his brother, his ebony locks were smooth and had the barest hint of wave to it as it rested on his broad shoulders.

His clothes were wrinkle free and his dark eyes were bright as he rubbed the stubble on his face, his other hand was tapping impatiently on the table.

Fili was talking quietly to him, his blue eyes slightly amused and Lucinda was perched in his lap, the beautiful lavender dress she was wearing made her mahogany hair stand out sharply.

A moment later Kili tensed and whipped his head around to face me, his dark gaze pinning me in place and making Gandalf bump into me.

His eyes then drifted to my hair before widening, that's when I notice several gasps break the silence. I quickly looked away from the wide eyed dwarf to the others who gaped at me, poor Balin's face was bright red and his mouth in a tight line.

Some Took-ish part of me wanted to stare in challenge at the dwarves, for them to dare to question me, but it was quickly squished by a voice that sounded suspiciously like my father scolding me on how improper and un-hobbit like I was acting and thinking.

So instead, I ducked my head and quickly walked to my seat, the wizard followed and once we sat down, Balin's voice rang out. "What did you do?" the elder dwarf spluttered out.

I cleared my throat and looked into his angry face, "I-I did tell you, Mister Balin, that I refused to have my hair braided," I said quietly and his face just turned redder.

"T-That is hardly a reason to take such…such drastic actions!" he said disbelievingly.

Lucinda placed a hand on Balin's shoulder calmly, her own light gray eyes still wide with shock, a moment of silence stretched out again until the dwarf continued in a slightly calmer manner, "You should not have done that," he said and I felt my eyes go wide.

"I beg your pardon, but it is _my_ hair," I said. Fili murmured something to Balin, but the white haired dwarf opened his mouth in protest but laughter cut him off.

I jumped at the sudden noise and everybody's eyes swung to the dark haired dwarf.

Kili had his head propped on his hands as he leaned on the table, his dark eyes sparkling with mirth as he looked at the elder dwarf with a grin curling his lips, I quickly looked away.

"She is right, Balin. It is her hair," he said with amusement and Gandalf nodded and looked back at Balin.

"Kili is right, although it was a rash decision, it was hers to make," he said wisely. Lucinda squeezed his shoulder and murmured something to him and Fili was looking at Kili with a raised eyebrow.

I looked back at my hands that were twisting in my lap, an apology bubbling up my throat, but I forced it down, I would not regret my choice.

Balin cleared his throat and Gandalf smiled and patted my hand in comfort. "Let us begin this meeting then!" the wizard said. Balin gave a clipped nod, still clearly upset about the situation, and dipped his quill, "Let us begin" he said.

As Gandalf and Balin debated, Lucinda continued to stare openly at my hair. Fili was talking quietly to Kili while the dark haired dwarf stared at me with a wide smile and sparkling eyes.

I tried my best to not make eye contact with him, but I could feel his eyes boring into me.

My eyes flicked up towards his face, he grinned when our eyes meet as if he was waiting for them to.

"So, your father is a Sackville-Baggins?" he asked. I quickly looked at my lap with a polite but clipped nod. He hummed in thought, "I remember Bilbo talking about the Sackville-Baggins…he did not like them that much," he said with a chuckle.

I just stared at my hands. The only sound to be heard after that was Gandalf and Balin, now debating what I would wear for the wedding.

Kili cleared his throat, "So, why is your last name Took if your father is a Sackville-Baggins?" he asked.

I flinched at the question and shot a worried look at the wizard next to me who heard the young dwarf prince.

"Rosabella's mother wanted her to have the last name Took," he chirped with an easy smile.

I felt my shoulder relax as no more questions were asked, but then Balin looked at me, slightly wincing as he did, and smiled tensely.

"We are about to discuss the wedding preparations now," he said. I could actually feel my face pale as I nodded.

Kili sat a little straighter in his chair, moving closer as he did. I realized that I had eased closer to the wizard.

Kili noticed and his smile was a bit strained, but I focused on Balin as I sat rigidly in my chair. Re-dipping his quill, the dwarf began, "So, Rosabella, who would you like to invite to your wedding?" he asked.

I stared blankly at him for a few moments. I turned towards the gray wizard with worry, "You will be here, right Gandalf?" I whispered in panic, he smiled and chuckled before patting my head, "Of course!" I let a small relieved smile curl my lips.

I heard Kili breathed in sharply, which caused me to flinch and look over at him hesitantly.

His eyes were trained on my mouth and filled with awe. I noticed I still had the small smile so I quickly dropped it and looked back at Balin, "I would also like to invite, uh…Bilbo Baggins," I continued softly.

He nodded and scribbled the name down and looked back up at me expectantly. My hands twisted nervously in my lap as I chewed on my bottom lip.

Gandalf patted my hand and I took a deep breath, "…m-maybe Azalea Took, my little sister…" as Balin scribbled the name down as I met the wizard's eyes nervously but he just smiled.

"That is all," I said. They all looked at me in confusion, but shrugged it off with murmurs of 'strange Hobbits'.

More questions were asked but I let Kili and Gandalf answer, my nerves were suddenly stretched thin as more and more details about the wedding were outlined.

Throughout the meeting I could sense eyes on me and it made panic flare up in my chest, "Now, time for the tedious part…" Balin said with a sigh.

I felt my shoulders tense when Gandalf stiffened beside me. Ignoring the stares from the suddenly quiet dwarves in front of me, I stared at Balin with trepidation. His dark blue eyes stared at me unflinchingly.

"You will have to consummate the marriage," he said. At first I didn't understand, it was like he was speaking in his native language. The silence that hung in the air was suffocating and I didn't realize my mouth was hanging open until Gandalf squeezed my shoulder.

Snapping back to reality his words came crashing through and I gasped in horror. "What!" I shrieked and they winced.

I thought I outsmarted them when I cut my hair but now…I had to…I whipped my head around to look at Kili, hoping he would see how ridicules that sounded, but his dark eyes burned and his face was serious.

"I promise I will be very carful with you, Rosabella," he said, his deep voice somewhat husky.

I didn't know I jumped from my chair and began backing up until Gandalf stood, his weathered face filled with concern.

Balin's eyes were triumphant until he saw the absolute terror that I knew shined in my face.

Thoughts and images swirled around in my head like a whirlwind, suffocating pressure, panic and fear made my chest clench painfully.

I shook my head as I began gasping for breath, this could not be happening! I was supposed to do…that…with the male I loved, not being forced against my will by a…a…_dwarf!_ "Take a deep breath Rosabella. Calm down and breath", I heard Gandalf speak, but I only saw Kili stand and began to walk around the table towards me, face concerned.

I backed up quickly as breath seized in my lungs, he can't touch me! Black wove through my vision, panic thrummed through my veins and fear twisted in my heart as I felt my body go limp.

The last thing I saw before everything turned to darkness was Kili's concern-filled eyes.

*Hope you liked it! Pretty please review and let me know what you think! **ATTENTION** I want to say THANK YOU to all of my readers! The reviews really make my day and motivate me to continue my story and make it as awesome as my dear readers!*


	5. Chapter 5

*All rights go to J.R.R. Tolkien; I own nothing but my characters and the plot. So I am trying to figure out certain times to upload my chapters, so it is going to be a little crazy until I get everything figured out! This chapter may be short but I will make it my next chapter! I want to say thank you so much to all of my readers! I hope you enjoy the chapter and if you have any questions you can either leave a review or PM me! Enjoy!*

**Chapter 5**

_I was in the Shire. On top of a hill with a weeping willow perched on top, its long leaves swaying in the gentle breeze. _

_I knew this place well. My mother and I, then later Azalea and I, often had small picnics here. _

"_Little flower, you are a mess!" I spun around at the melodic voice and gasped, sitting on a simple yellow blanket was Aster Took, my mother. _

_Her pale blond hair fell in loose curls to her shoulders, pale blue eyes, a button nose, and a warm smile was placed on her flushed rounded face perfectly. _

_A tiny Hobbit child ran towards her with mud and grass stains all over her blue dress and twigs in her pale hair, I smiled fondly at the memory, father was so mad at the mess I made, but my mother just laughed with me and then we proceeded to roll around in the grass. _

_Once my child self launched into mother's lap, we erupted into giggles and started a tickle fight on the now rumpled blanket. _

_Tears filled my eyes at the love and warmth that shined on my mothers face, too long have I only been looked at with contempt and thinly veiled hatred of my father and as I stared at her smiling features so different from the dull gray and pain filed that I last saw her, I smiled as tears blurred my vision, "I miss you, mother," I whispered while squeezing my eyes tight._

"Glad you are finally awake" I blinked open my eyes groggily at the deep voice, only to squeak in surprise and my face to burn.

Kili's handsome face was barely a few inches away and he was eyeing me with curiosity in his dark brown eyes, "What happened to your mother?" he asked quietly.

I was so caught off guard that I only blinked at him in shock. He resumed his seat beside my bed allowing me to sit up gingerly, and further away from him, I touched the bump on my head with a wince but Kili's eyes stayed focused on me intently calling to mind his question, I went rigid and turned my gaze to the thin sheet pooled at my waist.

"That is no concern of yours," I replied quietly yet stiffly. He hesitated for a moment before nodding and standing up. "I'll go tell Emerald you are up," he said slowly.

The memories of what happened before I passed out coupled with a surge of panic had me gasping out his name, "P-Prince Kili." He blinked in surprise before hesitantly sitting in his chair again, I twisted the white sheet in my hand, face slowly burning, "a-about what Mister Balin said…" I choked out, fear and panic once again clogging my throat.

"No need to worry. We do not need to consummate-" Kili stopped mid-sentence and looked offended at the immense relief that undoubtedly showed on my face. "Would it really be that terrible for you?" he asked, more curious than offended.

My face burned at the ease of which he could easily speak about such intimate matters.

"T-that…that is most improper! W-we should not be discussing this!" I stumbled out, wishing the ground would open up and swallow me and this lumpy cot.

Face burning hotly, I found that I couldn't meet his gaze, but Kili just hummed before leaning back in his chair and propping his booted feet on my bed while he linked his fingers over his stomach and eyed my curiously.

"You are quite cute when you're flustered," he murmured. I gaped at him, but before I could stutter out anything he waved his hand in the air and grinned at me, "No worries! We can discuss it later."

I stared at him before my face heated, but out of anger instead of embarrassment, I yelled, "I will not!" Kili grinned and tilted his head to the side making his dark hair spill over his shoulder, he looked quite handsome, not that I thought so of course! "Gandalf said that you needed to speak to me about your little sister? Azalea was it?" He asked nonchalantly, but the mention of her had me paling and cold dread curling in my gut.

I cleared my throat and looked everywhere but at him, at the white cots lining the walls of the massive infirmary, at the small tables beside each one, and at the huge shelf in the back with jars, bags, and boxes covering it.

I smoothed out my sheet and took a deep breath to gather my courage, "Azalea is more than just my little sister…I think of her as my own daughter," I said quietly, twisting the sheet in my now sweaty palms, I cleared my throat again, "…Our mother died soon after Azalea's birth and since I have taken care of her since…she only really knows me as her mother, and she calls me her mother," I finished faintly.

Wincing lightly I continued to twist the sheets in trembling hands, if Kili did not approve of Azalea…I could not leave her alone with my father, she was way to young to be treated how I was.

"I am completely alright with that," he breathed suddenly. My head snapped up to look at him in absolute shock.

Kili's smile was bright and his dark eyes filled with wonder, "My father died when I was very little and my uncle Thorin became mine and Fili's father figure. I do not think I would be able to have it in me to separate you and Azalea," he said quietly.

I felt my eyes widen in surprise that he would share such personal information. Then, my eyes filled with tears as relief spread through me. A weight lifted from my heart and I had to quickly blink my tears away.

"T-Thank you, Prince Kili," I croaked and he smiled softly, "Just Kili," he chirped and as our eyes meet, pale blue against dark brown, I could almost think that everything would be fine and that I wouldn't have to worry, but harsh reality soon sank in and I knew that for his act of kindness, he would want something in return.

'You always have to give something in order to receive something' as my father would say.

I quickly looked away and gave a clipped nod, "Thank you, again" I said stiffly.

After clearing my throat, he looked confused, but a loud and angry voice cut him off, "Kili! Prince or not, if you upset my patients I will skin you alive!" He paled and I stared with wide eyes as a tall curvy female threw the doors open and placed her clenched fists on her wide hips.

Straight chestnut colored hair with complex braiding around her ever so lightly pointed ears swung at her lower back, bright green eyes were narrowed, and her heart shaped face flushed and her berry colored lips curled into a tight frown.

Sparkling green gems sat against her throat, her dark brown dress decorated with more green jewels and a wide ribbon the color of grass was tied around her waist.

Kili grinned, "Emerald! I was just about to get you," he said. She stomped over to my cot with eyes flashing, I found myself gaping at her even as I shrank against the bed as she grabbed one of his ears and dragged him out of his chair. "That's _exactly_ what it looked like to me.

Do not make me tell Dwalin that you skipped out on practice to chat," she menacingly.

Kili paled a little before pouting, "I was just checking in on my future wife," he grumbled before wincing as the female tugged sharply on his ear.

Lucinda then breezed in from the open doors with a bright smile, "Kili, Fili is looking for you!" she chirped before glancing at the female dwarf before raising an eyebrow, "Oh Emerald, let him go.

You know he's borderline stupid," she chided. Kili smiled cheekily when the female grudgingly let go of his ear.

At once all eyes went to me and I squeaked at the attention. Lucinda smiled and skipped over to my cot, I could only stare in confusion when she plopped down beside me even going as far as to shove me gently so she could have more room.

Her lilac dress was shocking against the white sheet, the short sleeves and the V-neck of the dress was hemmed in glittering purple stones and her mahogany hair was piled high on her head with just her braids resting on her shoulders.

"Go on then! Rosabella and I have private things to discuss!" she insisted.

Kili glanced at me but I found myself staring awkwardly at my large feet that were curled under the blanket.

"Let's go, your brother is probably driving Dwalin mad," Emerald muttered before grabbing a fistful of Kili's leather jacket and dragging him out of the room.

He stared at me thoughtfully the whole time. Only when the double doors were shut did Lucinda sigh in relief.

"That went better than expected! Come on, we have a busy day ahead of us since you fainted.

You know, I never knew that could actually happen" she said thoughtfully. I stumbled from the bed trying to keep up with her chatter when she hooked our arms and walked quickly to the doors.

I barely had enough time to untangle my feet from the sheets.

"What are we doing?" I squeaked out as she continued to talk happily and quickly, "Wedding preparations of course! This is going to be so fun!" she squealed in happiness and squeezed my arm with her excitement.

I paled and jerked my arm from hers as threads of anger spiked through me.

"No, it is not 'fun'," I said angrily, ignoring her hurt expression.

"Where is Gandalf?" I asked, not looking at her sad gray eyes. "He is in a meeting with Thorin.

He wanted me to let you know that he will join you later" she replied quietly. I nodded. The rest of the walk down the many decorated stone halls of Erebor went in silence.

Lucinda seemed lost in thought as she twirled her pendant between her fingers.

Her eyebrows were drawn low and I was perfectly fine with the silence.

Kili's look of wonder and his words regarding Azalea drifted frequently through me mind, worry and confusion gnawed at me.

I tried to forget the small piece of information he gave me about his past but it kept floating up.

How could anyone share such personal information? Did he not know that is how people got hurt? You have to keep everything to yourself or else it could be used against you.

With that thought I came to a decision: I would keep this piece of information secret from everyone else so he would not get hurt because it might, after all, affect Azalea in some shape or form.

So I locked the secret away in my mind, under bolts and chains so it wouldn't ever see the light of day, for even the person who deserved the most of my contempt needed someone to hold on to their secrets safely.

*Please read and review!*


End file.
